


We're All In Love Tonight

by BasementVampire



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank reflects on his and Gerard's intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting on here! Just a little drabble; enjoy!

Frank would never get tired of the way Gerard made love to him. It was more graceful than the awkward, fumbling sex they had when they first got together; sweeter than their angry fucking from during Revenge. Sure, there were definitely still times when Frank wanted it rough or wanted to be smacked and bitten till he was covered in bruises, but for the most part, things had calmed. There was less of a frenzy, and they were able to slow down and really enjoy each other's bodies. What used to be a frantic race to the finish was now full of gentle kisses and soft touches and sweet nothings whispered into one another's ears.

For Frank, there was just something really fantastic about this--the way Gerard would smile into their kisses; how he would run his fingers over Frank's bare skin and stare as if Frank was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen; the way Gerard would thrust into him slow and deep, with those hips that were made for fucking.

The best part, of course, came at the end. When they were lying in each other's arms, spent and sweaty, muttering "I love you"s as their fingers entwined.

And, yeah; Frank knew he would never get tired of this.


End file.
